


Have you seen that ass!

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Dean, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Some Fluff, Top Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Gabriel can't help perving on the ass of the person in front of him as he queues for coffee.ORThe one where Gabriel pulls a prank on Castiel that leads him to anal nirvana!





	Have you seen that ass!

“My, my, what I would do to that ass” Gabriel’s eyes were glued to the rather glorious gluteus maximus in line in front of him.

“Gabriel, please try to remember that we are in public and other people can hear you”. Cas retorted, clearly unimpressed with his brother. Which to be honest, wasn’t all that unusual. Gabriel made it his mission to annoy or pester his brother at least five times a day as a matter of principal.

However, this time Gabriel hadn’t even considered who he was stood next to or even what he was standing in line for. All he could focus on was the gift from God that was stood in front of him.

“Seriously Cassie, have you seen it? It’s perfection.” Gabriel drooled.

“Grow up Gabriel, we are about to order.” Cassie responded without any real bite.

“You know that painting you love so much? The one on the ceiling of some church or whatever.”

“Do you perhaps mean the Sisteen chapel?” Castiel replied with a head tilt, unsure about the change in conversation.

“Yeah, the one that Michael guy did with the hand of God reaching out or pointing down or something” Gabriel continued enthusiastically whilst still not looking up from the butt of the guy in front.

“You know that I know the painting Gabriel, I have a replica in my dining room as you well know.” Castiel's patients was wearing thin once more. 

“Yeah, well Michael got it wrong.”

“Michelangelo” Castiel corrected without hope

“God wasn’t pointing to some naked dude, he was pointing to that ass and proclaiming its amazingness to the world. I mean can you imagine taking responsibility for making that? His parents must be so proud”

Gabriel finally looks up as he hears the owner of said ass snort loudly before turning around.

“Jesus, are you for real?” The guy asks quietly chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

“Very much so.” Gabriel replies holding out his hand. “Name’s Gabriel. The real question here mon amigo is not whether I am real, but whether that ass is in fact real, and please god tell me it is as I don’t think my poor soul could handle the disappointment if it wasn’t.”

“Do excuse him” Castiel interrupts apologising to the guy who is now smirking at his brother “He forgets that normal people don’t just say every little thought that goes through their heads. I promise I will take him away and leave you in peace just as soon as I get my coffee.”

“Why on earth would I would want you to take him away?” the guy responds glancing at Castiel in surprise. “He’s complimented me more times in the last 5 minutes than anyone else my whole life. I don’t believe for a second he’s not full of shit, but still it’s nice to hear.”

He turns back to Gabriel with another smirk and takes his still outstretched hand shaking it “Name’s Dean, and baby I promise you it’s real.”

“Cassie, call emergency services my heart just gave out” Gabriel says with a wink at Dean. “So, sweet cheeks you wanna grab a coffee or just head back to mine now?”

“Gabriel!” Castiel exclaims loudly “You CANNOT just proposition a stranger because you like their backside”

Dean laughs at Gabriel’s proposition but hasn’t let go of his hand.

“Besides which you are currently living with me!”  Castiel remembers with dread, knowing full well that Gabriel is no longer listening to him.

“Guess it’d better be my place then” Dean says quietly pulling Gabriel out of the line.

“I’ll call ya later Cassie. Don’t wait up.” Gabriel calls out with glee allowing himself to be pulled out of the coffee shop.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Oh my god Gabriel! Did you see his face?” Dean is doubled over laughing so hard there are tears running down his face. They had only made it as far as the end of the street before Dean’s laughter overpowered his ability to keep going.

“I told you! He has a rod so far up his butt it comes out his mouth! That has to be the best prank I’ve pulled on Cassie so far, oh and you were so perfect Dean-o. You have definitely earned your free evening on Saturday, I may hate working the weekend shifts but it’s a small price to pay for the perfect prank.”

“I still can’t believe you brother is that conservative. You know he’s gonna be worried about you right?” Dean can’t help but feel a little bit guilty over the deception.

“Yeah, well serves him right for judging the last person I brought back. He should know better than to assume things of people based on their appearance, but once again dear sweet Castiel couldn’t help but think that Cali was going to steal his TV just because she had a few tattoos”.

“But didn’t Cali burn down your place? I mean that is why you’re staying with your brother right now, right?”

“Yeah, but Cassie doesn’t know that! He just thinks I forgot to pay rent and got evicted again; and he still shouldn’t judge people. Cali didn't steal his TV, just my self-respect”

“Okay Gabe, whatever you say. Man that was funny though. Thought he was gonna have an aneurysm of something when you ran out with me.”

“Okay, so I guess I’ve got a couple of hours to kill now. Fancy doing anything or are you needed at work?”

“Nah, I switched shifts with Garth to come on this little shin dig of yours so I’m free as a bird all afternoon.”

“You swapped shifts today so that you could get me to cover your shift at the weekend?” Gabriel looks Dean in confusion, tilting his head in a similar manner to that of his brother Castiel.

“Why didn’t you just ask Garth to cover you on Saturday? Not that I’m not grateful for your help and all but the dude’s been bragging about not having to work the weekend shift all week.”

Dean turns red and starts rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand looking at his feet “I didn’t want to ruin his weekend?” He meant that to be a statement, but it ends up more like a question.

“But it’s okay to ruin mine?” Gabriel counters, still confused. He can’t help but make Dean squirm more, the guy is just too damn cute when he’s nervous.

“No of course not. I just … I mean… well you needed my help.” Dean tried

“Whilst yours is absolutely the finest ass I’ve ever seen” Dean’s head lifts quickly as he looks at Gabriel in shock, and what Gabriel thinks might just be hope in his eyes, “but I’m sure I could have found someone else and you’ve never helped me with any of my pranks before, so why now?”

Dean looks uncomfortable again and looking away from Gabriel he replies in a quiet voice. “You’ve just been so down since the Cali thing man, and I guess, I just wanted to see you happy again.”

“wow, that’s just… wow.” Gabriel didn’t expect such an honest answer. “Thanks man.”

“No problem.”

“But you know I’m fine right? I mean I’m not gonna lie the Cali thing sucks, and not in the good way, but I’m not like some innocent fairy who needs protecting or anything.”

“Gabriel, the girl was a psycho. And fairy? Heck you were an angel for putting up with her crap for so long!” Dean steps closer to Gabriel looking him earnestly in the eyes “I know you don’t need protecting, you are all kinds of bad ass, but you have been down and I guess I just wanted to see you smile again. Don’t even need my shift covering Saturday, that was just an excuse to help you man. I mean, I enjoy spending time with you.”

“I enjoy spending time with your ass too” Gabriel replied with a smirk

“Gabriel! I’m serious here”

“Nice to meet you Serius, I’m Professor Lupin.”

Dean just fondly rolls his eyes, he knows Gabriel deflects when things get too real for him. He’s seen him do it enough times at work whenever anyone mentions Cali.

“Alright professor" Dean replies with a tip of his head "since we are both free this afternoon what do you suggest we do? Round up the rest of the Marauders and storm Hogwarts?”

“You know most people think Serius and Lupin were a couple, right?” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows

“Are you propositioning me professor?” Dean asks pretending to be shocked and insulted “Because I’ve always had a thing for teachers.” He whispers in a deep sultry voice next to Gabriel’s ear.

“I’m serious, there’s a whole load of fanfiction about it” Gabriel continues not quite sure how to take Dean’s flirting.

“No, I’m Serius, I thought we established that already.” Dean laughingly responds before noticing Gabriel’s quiet unease. He stops and softly grabs Gabriel’s bicep “And I am you know. Serious about going out with you, if that’s something you might want.”

Gabriel looks at him in amazement, Dean looks nervous and vulnerable, which is good because there is no way Gabriel would have believed him for a second if he’d continued with the cocky approach, he was too used to bullshitting people that way himself, but a nervous Dean was an honest Dean and that meant he was telling the truth. Gabriel still couldn’t quite grasp it though.

“Why would you want to go out with me?” He can’t help but ask. “You are literal perfection, with an ass Michelangelo could have painted, I wasn’t lying about that, and I’m just … well I’m a short, sarcastic idiot who attracts psychopaths apparently.” 

Dean turns to him straight and uses his free hand to gently cup Gabriel’s cheek.

“You are funny, smart, caring, loyal and absolutely gorgeous. Yes, you do have a habit of attracting psychos but lucky for you I ain’t one of them. And for the record, your ass is far nicer than mine.”

Gabriel gasps in mock shock “No way sunshine, your ass is perfection! It’s beauty and it’s grace, it’s queen of 50 States…”

Dean leans in and kisses him, more to shut him up than anything else, but it quickly escalates to one of the hottest kisses either of them have even had. They both fight for dominance, but there is a sense of balance there too with neither pushing too far. They both pull back at the same time gasping for breath and just stare at each other.

“So….” Gabriel starts

“My place is just around the corner” Dean says breathily “I’m mean if that isn’t too presumptuous”

Gabriel just smiles at him “and miss my chance at bouncing a quarter off that ass?! Lead on”

Dean leans forward and starts to nibble at Gabriel’s neck before whispering into his skin “I was kind of hoping you’d do more with it than that” before moving away completely and walking off quickly leaving Gabriel in a state of shock.

Shaking his head to clear it Gabriel quickly catches up “Mean trick, Winchester. Nice guys don’t tease”.

“It’s only teasing if I don’t follow through Novak.” Dean replies with a wink.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Dean barely has time to get the door to his apartment closed before Gabriel pounces on him. They kiss passionately against the door with Gabriel placing his hands either side of Dean’s head pinning him in place. Dean quickly grabs Gabriel’s ass and starts walking him backwards towards where he knows his sofa is.

Dean pushes Gabriel gently to fall on the sofa and straddles him rolling his hips to grind against Gabriel. Dean is already more than half way hard and has been since their kiss in the street, and from the feel of it Gabriel is in a similar state. Dean leans back as he rolls his hips again, groaning at the burst of sensation that causes whilst Gabriel kisses and nips at his neck and lets his hands roam down Dean’s back.

Dean feels Gabriel pull at the leather jacket he’s wearing and quickly moves to better take it off, pulling his T-shirt over his head in quick succession. Gabriel all but whimpers when he sees Dean’s gloriously chiselled chest and abs. He leans forward licking and kissing, noting the groan when he takes one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth. If Dean’s that sensitive there then he can only hope and imagine he might be as sensitive in other areas as well.

Dean pulls back again and for a panicked second Gabriel thinks he’s changed his mind, but then he feels Dean’s hands tug at the bottom of his own t-shirt and lifts his arms to help Dean pull it over his head. Gabriel isn’t normally body conscious but next to Dean’s glorious make up he can’t help but feel a little inadequate, until he hears Dean’s quick intake of breath and whispered “Oh baby”. He looks up and finds Dean’s eyes are almost black in arousal, the pupils blown out completely.

Dean quickly pulls him in for a kiss and starts the glorious grind again, rolling his hips in small circles. It’s nice, but Gabriel really wants that ass. He’s had a thing for Dean’s ass ever since he started working at the restaurant and he really hopes Dean is a bottom, because whilst Gabriel is okay with switching, he really, really just wants a piece of that ass. His hands slide down Dean’s sides and move to cup the glorious gluteus. At Dean’s groan he moves his hands again but this time so that his fingers push inside the waist band of Dean’s jeans and move down until they feel something unfamiliar.

“Dean?” He questions pulling back

Dean’s gone red and mumbles something against Gabriel’s neck that sounds suspiciously like “l like the feel of them alright”

“Stand up” Gabriel instructs and he notices again that Dean’s breath hitches slightly as he quickly scrambles to stand up in front of Gabriel. “Are you wearing women’s panties?” Gabriel asks in as strict a voice as he can muster.

Dean looks ashamed and looks down at his feet.

“look at me when I’m talking to you Dean.” Dean looks up again, he looks nervous but there is an excited gleam in his eye at the tone of voice Gabriel uses.

“Now answer the question.” As Dean opens his mouth to respond Gabriel quickly stops him “Wait, don’t tell me, show me.” He instructs. “I wanna see them. Pull your jeans down slowly; and put on a show for me baby. I’ve been waiting months to see that ass.” 

Dean looks at Gabriel for a second and when he’s reassured that Gabriel is serious he slowly smirks and undoes the buttons on his jeans. He pulls the material off his hips to reveal shocking pink lace panties. Gabriel groans aloud when he sees the material stretched tightly, straining over Dean’s now very hard cock. Dean turns as he pushes his jeans down his legs making sure Gabriel gets a perfect view of his ass were the pink lace disappears into the delicious fold of his ass checks. Gabriel cannot help the whimper that escapes his lips as he leans forward and grabs the lace material only to let it snap back into place.

Dean stands up and smirks over his shoulder “Got a nice view there, sir?” he asks

Gabriel knows Dean is trying to be teasing but he can’t help the rush of endorphins that word gives him, Dean is playing into all of his kinks so beautifully. 

“Indeed I have pet. But I believe it could be improved.”

“Sir?” Dean questions still playing his part to perfection.

“I want you on your hands and needs, ass up, and leave the panties on.” Gabriel instructs and Dean is quick to comply.

Gabriel sits back on the sofa and just admires for a few seconds before reaching forward to grab Dean’s hips in his hands. He licks swiftly up the seam of the lace panties and hears Dean’s shocked intake of breath.

“I want you to stay perfectly still Dean, no matter what happens I don’t want you to move until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes Gabriel” Dean replies shakily.

Gabriel grabs the back of the Dean’s panties and pulls them up swiftly, not so much that Dean will be in pain but so that it would be uncomfortable. “Want to try that again?” he growls out against Dean’s back.

“Sorry Sir, yes sir.” Dean whimpers.

Gabriel lets go and gently rubs Dean’s back. “Dean if I’m reading you wrong please let me know, I would normally have more of a conversation with someone before starting something like this but you just look so amazing I may be getting carried away. If you need me to stop please tell me now and we can go back to what we were doing before without any complaints or pressure.”

“No sir, I mean yes sir. You are reading me right, and no sir I don’t want you to stop. Please god don’t stop” Dean rambles, speaking quickly in his effort to get Gabriel to understand that he was okay with the turns of events, beyond okay even.

“Good, I’m pleased.” Dean practically purrs at the praise. “Do you know the traffic light system?” Gabriel asks?

“Red for stop, yellow for check in and green for go.” Dean quickly recites “and sir if it isn’t too presumptuous I am definitely at green now. So much green it’s a whole freakin forest.”

Gabriel snorts softly “That is a bit presumptuous pet but good to know non the less.”

Gabriel leans forward once more and softly mouths at the material of Dean’s panties, gently biting, licking and kissing the mounds of Dean’s glorious ass cheeks. Dean’s starts to groan then stops himself.

“Feel free to make noises pet, I said not to move not to be quiet.” Gabriel reassures him. “it’s more fun if I can’t gauge what you like and what you don’t, and you sound so amazing I don’t want you hold anything back from me.  Those noises are mine and I’m determined to earn them.”

Dean immediately starts groaning again and his breathing goes to fuck as Gabriel starts mouthing at his tight hole through the now sopping wet panties. Gabriel pushes the lace gently to one side and holds Dean’s cheeks apart but doesn’t do anything but breath gently over Dean’s hole.

Dean groans loudly and really wants to push back but keeps himself rigidly still waiting for that first touch. When he feels Dean has been patient long enough Gabriel rewards him with a long lick with his flattened tongue moving from Dean’s perineum right up between his cheeks. He then places tiny kitten licks around the edge of Dean’s rim, pushing the tip of his tongue in only when he hears Dean start to mutter his name on repeat.

Gabriel enjoys eating someone out, it doesn’t matter to him if that person is male or female, but he has never enjoyed outing out an ass quite as much as he is enjoying this one. The sounds Dean makes are going straight to his cock and it isn’t long before Gabriel gets so caught up in his own enjoyment that he doesn’t notice Dean go taunt beneath him until he hears Dean gasp out “Sir. Gabriel! If you don’t stop now it’s going to be over pretty damn quickly!”

Gabriel abruptly stops making Dean groan hard and long. “Sorry sir, I didn’t know if you wanted me to stop you since you didn’t say and I was hoping…”

“That’s ok Dean, I didn’t mean to push you so far but I gotta say I’m impressed you could even come from that alone.”

“Yeah, well, never have before but things you were doing sir I just... well… it was close.”

Gabriel smirks, pleased with himself. “So you were hoping for more, were you?”

“Yeah, I mean if that pleases you sir.”

“It does, but we will need supplies and perhaps a more comfortable location.”

“My bedrooms just down the hall on the right, got a big wide bed and lube and condoms in the top draw of my bedside table.” Dean replies still not moving.

“Ok pet, you have permission to get up and go to your bed but I want you back in this position on your mattress when I come in.”

Dean all but runs for his room and Gabriel gives him a few minutes to tidy up and set himself into position. If he’s honest with himself he needs the time to calm himself down anyway or this will be over way too quickly.

When Gabriel walks into the room Dean is in position with the lube and box of condoms laid out on the table next to the bed. Gabriel quickly grabs the lube and warms some up between his fingers. Once again he pushes the panties to one side and admires the perfect bud in front of him.

He gently circles with one finger whilst kissing his way up Dean’s spine, slowly pushing in to the first knuckle. Dean continues to breath steadily and Gabriel is impressed by the lack of tension around his finger. He slowly pumps it in and out, enjoying watching the suction of Dean’s ass pull his finger back in each time. It isn’t long before he has two fingers and then three slowly pumping in and out of Dean’s perfect hole. Dean’s breathing has become much more laboured and he has long since started groaning and calling out Gabriel’s name amongst pleas and begs for “more” and “faster”. However, Gabriel doesn’t every change the pace of the slow drag of his fingers. He does however, start to curl them looking for that perfect bud of nerves and almost howls his triumph when Dean jack knifes in front of him.

“Please Sir, Gabriel, please, I’m ready, please, can’t hold out much longer. I need you, want you, please fill me sir” Dean is almost delirious with want and Gabriel cannot deny him any longer.

He quickly rolls a condom on and lubes himself up generously before lining up and slowly pushing his way into the glorious heat of Dean’s body.

He means to go slow, he honestly does but Dean won’t let him constantly asking him to push harder and deeper, begging so prettily that Gabriel can’t help but give him what he wants, after all it’s what he wants to. He pounds in to Dean relentlessly, chasing his own release and again gets so caught up in his own pleasure that he fails to see the warning signs and almost misses Dean’s orgasm as he tenses up and sprays the mattress beneath them coming untouched. The sudden clench of Dean’s muscles pulls Gabriel over the edge and he almost blacks out from pleasure as he fills the condom wishing it wasn’t there and he could mark and claim Dean the way he longs to.

After they’ve both ridden out the aftershocks they lie side by side on the bed, Dean’s head on Gabriel’s chest both still breathing heavily.

“That was…”Dean starts looking lost for words

“amazing” Gabriel concludes.

“Yeah, that.”

Gabriel chuckles softly running his hand through Dean’s hair “So do I still need to do your shift on Saturday?”

 


End file.
